


Revue After Match: Uncover Feelings

by Oderia



Category: shoujo kageki, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Claudine is a cinnamon roll, Claudine is an Useless Lesbian, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confession, Maya is a cheese ball, Maya is also a sweet talker, Maya is needy, Maya is worried, Post episode 10, They are in love but they are also idiots, is this romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oderia/pseuds/Oderia
Summary: Right after the Revue Duet, Claudine starts having the same recurring nightmare where Maya always die. After waking up from one of those nights, she decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink, but little she know that the object of affliction is waiting for her quietly in that room.OrWhere Claudine is having nightmares and Maya is ready to help.





	Revue After Match: Uncover Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is a silly story I had in mind for a while, because MayaKuro is all I had in mind since I fell for Revue Starlight. This is actually first fanfic finished in years, so please be gentle with me. Also is my first fanfic fully in English, my second language, so beware of the typos and any other gramatical errors. I did my best to keep it clean. I hope you enjoy the story as much as me.

 

“Maya!” a sudden scream broke the silence inside Claudine's room. It was the fourth time that week she woke up sweating and screaming from the same dream, or should she say nightmare. Ever since the revue duet, where she graciously had a breakdown in front of everyone when Maya loss, she started having this ‘dream’.  A dream where  _her_ Maya was falling from the Tokyo Tower, but instead water there was nothing to cushion Maya's fall. To complete her nightmare an invisible force was keeping her fixed to where she was standing, forcing her just watch in horror how her rival fall to her dead.  
  
Deep inside she knew her feelings for the Top Star goes beyond their rivalry and that is something she might not ready to accept out loud yet.  So Claudine convinced herself that the dream was just her brain exaggerating the fact that the thoroughbred Tendō Maya had lost to Aijō Karen, but it doesn't make it less easy to process either.

 

* * *

   
After calming down, Claudine looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. “ _Almost 3:00am, again_ ”  she thought letting out a sight “At least tomorrow is Sunday, I can let myself sleep in once in a while. I really need to rest before it start showing in my face. I should go get something to drink, before going back to sleep” continue out loud, talking to no one, as a way distract herself and don’t think about the infamous dream.

 

* * *

   
Confident, that no one would be awake at that hour, Claudine went out her room without checking herself in the mirror. When she arrived to the kitchen, she didn’t even bother to turn on the light. By now, she knows this room by heart, thanks to all the time she spend here with Nana practicing her cooking skills; and secretly learning how to cook some specific meals like, Baumkuchen, just for sheer curiosity and not with the intention to impress anyone in particular.  
  
Opening the refrigerator door to take out something to drink, a familiar teasing voice startle her, almost making her spill all the contains of the bottle to the floor.

“Are you having trouble to sleep too, _ma Claudine_?”

  
"What the.... Tendō Maya!” The blonde almost shout to her, but toned it down not wanting to wake up the whole dorm. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

 "I recall, I asked first Saijō-san" the girl in question answers in her usual polite, but almost arrogant, tone. 

  
" I just wanted something to drink before going back to sleep" she respond vaguely, not wanting to give any unnecessary information regarding the real reason she was awake.  
  
  
"Well, I just wanted something  to drink before going back to sleep too" Maya mimic her answer, using a mocking tone, clearly letting her know, that she _know_ , there is something else behind that lame reason.

 

* * *

 

Not saying any other words, Claudine, finished serving herself the contains of the bottle and put it back to the refrigerator as fast as she could without seen rushed. Not wanting to be in the same room with Maya more than necessary, she direct herself to the kitchen’s exit and spoke again out of courtesy, "Good night, Tendō".   
  
Before she were almost out of sight, the brunette voice was heard again.   
  
  
"Saijō-san" the blonde stop at the entrance of the kitchen, tensing herself up and hoping the brunette just let her go.   
  
  
"Claudine..."called again. It wasn't uncommon for Maya to use her first name when they were alone, although it was usually just to tease her. During that moments, the blonde always ended ignoring her and kept walking, but this time the plea tone in that call, make her turn around and answer her.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can you stay for a bit? I would like to speak to you for a minute". Letting out a loud sight, Claudine sat beside Maya without looking directly to the girl.  

 After small pause filled with just the sounds of the night, the brunette spoke again.   
  
"Are you... alright?"  
  
"Why I wouldn't be?!"  was neutral driven answer of the girl.  
  
"Saijō" Maya took a pause and with a deep breath, she start again  " _Ma Claudine_ " she paused again contemplating how to aboard the topic.

"The walls of the dorms are thin, and while in another time I would be pleased by the discovery that you have the type dreams that make you scream my name in the middle of the night" recognizing the real meaning of that sentence the blonde blushed intensely while the other girl finish her thoughts "The desperation behind that scream stops me from tease you about what you are dreaming and worries me to no end"  
  
  
Maya kept her gaze on Claudine, waiting for some sort of explanation or a poorly elaborated excuse, but silence was the answer that came from the French girl. After not seen any sign from the girl that will say something, the brunette continued. 

  
"I must also say, Claudine, if you think I didn't noticed that you have been avoiding me since the revue duet" 

  
"I don't... !" Rapidly intervene the blonde trying to object the incoming accusation in a defensive way as always, but it was cut in no time by the Top Star glare.

  
"You must know by now, Saijō Claudine, that you are completely wrong. I look at you every day, even in my sleep, my dreams chase after you. I can notice the minimum change in your behavior and make me want to know the reason behind it." Maya stops again,  deciding how she would phrase her thoughts and continued  this time looking to an empty space before her, not the her side, where Claudine was.

  
"Ever since we paired up for the first time, during for the entrance exam, and I saw the fire and challenge behind your eyes, I promise myself to never let you down, to learn everything about you; to keep myself always worthy of your rivalry. And, I admit, it offends me, after all this time,  that you think you can fool me like that."  At the end she decided to stay true to herself and be honest with Claudine, if she wanted for the blonde to open up, she must do the same. 

  
"Maya..." said the blonde with a quiet voice. 

  
"So, please ma Claudine, please tell me what is happening, I want to be able to help you. I want to be the one that help you." When the brunette finally finished what she wanted to said and look at the French girl, searching for some answer, she didn't expect to find her partner eyes full of tears, crying silently.   
  
Not bearing  to see the blonde cry, Maya take the girl by her hands and pull her into a hug.

  
" _Ma chérie_ , are you ok? Did I said something wrong? Did something hurt?" The Top star, was asking whatever it comes to her mind, her usual composure and temple was running thin, letting her desperation noticed when she talked.

   
When Claudine calmed down, she broke their hug and look at Maya with puffy red eyes. 

  
"Do you want me to take you to your room?"  Asked the brunette slowly receiving a nod from the blonde girl as an answer. 

 

* * *

  
Maya stand up first and then helped Claudine to do the same. Letting the French girl lean on her as they walked in silence until they get to their destination Claudine's room. Not wanting to press more in the matter and make the other girl cry again, the Top Star said her good nights and turn around in direction to her room, when a hand grabbing her arm stop her, follow by the blonde voice.  
  
"Stay?!"

  
Maya let out an inaudible chuckle, not even in this state stops her Claudine from using her bossy tone when requesting something from her. Turning back to her original position, she let the shorter girl lead the way to her room. Finally inside, Claudine let go Maya's arm and sit in her bed gesturing the other girl to sit beside her.   
  
"I... I..." begin the French girl,  hesitating about how to start.   
  
  
"You don’t need to tell me anything, if you are not comfortable"

  
"I... I want to tell you. No, I need to tell you. You deserved it." Answered back the girl  with more confidence than before. After inhaling deep and letting out a long sight, Claudine tried again, finally succeeding, she were able to tell Maya everything about her "dream".

   
"It really scares me. I.... I don't  know what I would do if I..." Claudine pause and look away from Maya's gaze just to finish her words with a whisper "if I lose you." 

  
A brief silence later, the blonde continued looking back at the brunette. 

  
"I mean, you are my rival . How would I improve, if you get hurt or get a lesion? I don't want an easy win"

  
Maya smiled at the girl antiques. That just meant she was feeling better and that, usually, was enough to make her happy. However this time the top star wanted something more being happy because the girl was herself again. She wanted to be the source of that happiness. So she decided try her luck pulling one last string tonight.

  
Taking in advantage that girl was still distracted trying to keep her 'we are rivals' façade, Maya closed the gap between them and join their lips together, taking the blonde by surprise. It was short, lips touching, kiss, but still a kiss, their first kiss. 

  
Maya was the first one in back away. When she was about to open her eyes to look at the blonde reaction, she felt a pair of hands pulling her down by the collar of her pajama, allowing her to taste Claudine's lips again. This time in a proper manner, full of passion, letting loose every emotion that was hold back since they first met up to this very moment. 

  
The French girl was the first one who separate this time, she was almost out of breath and of course Maya wasn't in better condition. 

  
"What are we now?" After a whole minute of silence the blonde girl asked with a quiet voice. 

  
"Whatever you want us to be, friends, lovers, rivals, mortal enemies?" Claudine push her shoulder with a pout adorning her face, for joking with that. She could really get used to this side of the girl.  "I can wait how much as you want, _ma chérie_ , but if you allow me to be honest, I am kind of tired of us dancing around our feelings like some sort of Waltz with the intensity of a Tango." Maya reveal not wanting to lose this opportunity. 

  
"Remember the last revue, where you cried when I loss" Claudine lower her head trying to hide her embarrassment but Maya gently place her hand on the girl chin and raise it again "Please, don’t hide you face from me, my love. I need to tell you this, looking directly to your eyes." The blonde blushed furiously and nod her head as an agreement. 

  
"When I saw you cry, that day, in front of me, I felt my heart ached like it was broken in to pieces.  That day I realized that I didn't want to wait for you to come around anymore. I must admit that I was afraid that you will reject me, if I said something regarding my feelings for you. You should know, that even though, I know you more than myself, you are a very confusing person. Sometimes, I really believe you loathe me"

  
Maya was going to continue but the other girl intervene. 

  
"I'm a confusing person?! You are the confusing one! I can read you perfectly when we are performing or practicing but when it comes to daily basics Maya, I don’t know where I stand. You are so calm and proper, always showing a neutral expression. Is so infuriating! YOU are an infuriating woman!”

  
The Top Star smile, she really can get used to this. Claudine continue with a soft tone this time.

  
"I just want to enjoy this" she point to the brunette and then to herself "Before Kaoruku discover it and start teasing us to no end." 

  
"I can't agree more, _ma chérie_ , but I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself after tasting heaven"  Maya said kissing the other girl on her lips again.

  
"You can and you will. You are a Tendō and the Top Star. We know you can act flawlessly." 

  
"I will do as you wish _ma Claudine_ , but as soon as we get alone, you are _mine_ " said the brunette with a seductive tone pulling the French girl into her arms for a hug. 

  
"Not if _I_ get you alone first" mumble the blonde defiantly into the hug.

  
"Is this a challenge, because if is, I would gladly surrender myself to you, no resistance at all"

  
Claudine push Maya away while pouting "Don't you dare to go easy on me, just because you are smitten with me" 

  
"Ok, ok, you win." Maya look at the clock in the night stand. "I think I should go. It’s almost dawn and we don't want Kaoruku to start getting suspicious."

  
When Maya was getting ready to leave the room. Claudine hand stop her again with hesitation. 

  
"Stay with me, Maya. To be honest I don't really care what the other said. I'm pretty sure they already think there is something between us. At least Futaba _always_ 'bother' me with that"

   
"I thought I was the only one. Daiba-san is always was always telling me to be honest with you. already" 

  
"It seems that at the end, we were both clueless about each other feelings" 

“At least we are not anymore, _ma Claudine_ ”

  
Both girls laid down on the bed holding each other close. Claudine feel a huge weight were lifted from her chest and will be able sleep again normally. No more nightmares will wake her up at night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Commentaries Kudos and Suggestions are well appreciated.


End file.
